The invention relates to tie down straps for securing objects, such as ladders to roof racks of vehicles or on truck racks.
Inelastic straps while easy to adjust for secured object size, have a tendency to come loose by vibration or shifting of the secured objects. Elastic straps such as BUNGEE brand elastic cords resist vibration induced loosening of object shifting, but are more difficult to adjust in length to match the size of the load. The elastic cord must sometimes be stretched to extreme amounts to tightly hold an object.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tie down strap or securing strap that was easy to adjust in length and which resisted loosening under vibration or shifting objects being secured.